


Too Much and Not Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, g OD, in which levi is in a man sandwich, this is pure shameless ot3 smut, threesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes being all filled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much and Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasper199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasper199/gifts).



The night passed in a blur of thrumming music and flashing light; the trail of fingers down the nape of my neck and a promise whispered hot against the shell of my ear. Before I knew it I was on my knees with strong hands on my shoulders and stronger ones on my hips. My thighs tensed up as two rubber covered fingers pressed hot against my hole, the lube leaking teasingly down my balls and thighs. 

I shuddered and mouthed against Erwin’s cock greedily, moaning wantonly around the latex. A bit of drool rolled down my chin and he wiped it off with his thumb, panting hard. His hips were shuddering like he was trying hard to not fuck into my mouth. I sucked hard on the head of his cock and moaned loudly when Mike’s fingers found my prostate.  
Erwin cursed loudly and fisted a hand in my hair. I pulled off his cock with a satisfying pop sound. I leaned back and rammed my ass down on Mike’s thick fingers. I grunted loudly and ground against them. “I can take more,” my voice was strained and I rubbed my thighs together for a bit of friction. “I’m not gonna break.” 

Mike leaned over and pressed a kiss to the base of my spine. “I jus’ wanna make sure you’re nice and ready for me. I don’ want to rush things an’ hurt you.” I nodded.  
“Just go faster. I can take it.”

Erwin laughed and smoothed a hand through my hair; cupping my chin and making me look up at him. “You like being all filled up, don’t you? I bet you like having your mouth fucked by my cock and your ass filled with his.” 

He laughed when I nodded vigorously. “Oh yeah,” I kissed the head of his cock and felt the weight of it against my tongue. “I just love feeling used.”  
With that Mike stretched me wide and I took Erwin as far as I could go. I moaned loudly, my throat vibrating where the head of his cock was. I closed my eyes and let the reflexive tears wet my lashes as I scratched at Erwin’s hips. I moaned and felt Mike slide into me. 

His cock burned in all the best ways when it stretched me impossibly wide, wider than I had ever been stretched before. I felt full, so incredibly full and it stung when he shifted and I loved every second of the intense pain and bliss combing in ways I had never experienced. 

Erwin held my shoulders steady and pulled out of my mouth almost completely. Mike let me adjust for a moment before I thrust my ass up to show him I was ready. He snapped his hips hard and the pressure was perfect. 

When his cock was sliding out, Erwin’s slid in, in the perfect rhythm of never being empty, always being used. I let them fuck me dry, my body tingling little pins and needles of need. 

I felt the swell of an orgasm before I heard Erwin’s shout and sucked hard as the condom filled up. He pulled away and fell to the side. Mike pushed me facedown into a pillow and fucked me hard from behind and I wouldn’t have lasted long even if he wasn’t hitting my prostate with every pump. 

I moaned and fell listlessly as they moved around me. I was gathering my energy to get back up and leave when Mike kissed my neck. “Sleep here, its ok.” 

Erwin cleaned me up gently with a rag and I watched through sleepy eyes and the two of them went to the bathroom to wash up. I was in a dreamless sleep by the time they had come back.


End file.
